A Sombra da Lua
by Sayumii
Summary: Eles, Cavaleiros Dourados de Athena. Elas, Amazonas Celestiais de Ártemis. Está parecendo que logo teremos problemas... [Fanfic feita em homanagem ao SAC do Orkut e a sua Deusa Ártemis.Laura][Novo Resumo][Capítulo 2 On] [FINALMENTE!]
1. Ficha e Apresentação da História

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**-Saint Seiya, infelizmente(ou será felizmente?)não me pertence. Pertence ao grande Kurumada-sensei.**_

_**-As personagens criadas a partir da inscrição também não me pertencem. Pertencem as devidas autoras. Somente as criadas por mim me pertencem (Isso é meio óbvio U.U).**_

_**-Créditos para a Pisces Luna pelas namoradas dos Dourados.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A sombra da Lua**_

_Elas são amazonas Celestiais, a elite que protege Ártemis, a Deusa da Lua e da Caça. Eles são Cavaleiros de Ouro, a elite que protege Athena, a Deusa da Justiça da Guerra. _

_Eles se conheceram durante uma festa, mas elas não sabiam que eles defendiam uma das maiores inimigas de sua Deusa. Nem eles sabiam que elas eram futuras inimigas. Rola um clima de romance, mas logo, logo eles estarão de lados opostos._

_Será que estas paixões, farão esta guerra parar e Ártemis desistir de tentar de tomar o Santuário de Athena, ou a vontade da Deusa da Lua será mais forte e as amazonas celestiais terão de matar seus novos amores?_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**N.A: **Sim, eu realmente sou uma inútil e uma irresponsável XP_

_Mas vocês sabem que eu amo vocês e não consigo controlar minhas mãozinhas e minhas idéias._

_Peço que me perdoem pela demora em "Rivals", mas é que meu leptop pegou um vírus e então eu perdi todas as fichas e meu primeiro capítulo que tava quase pronto T.T. Mas eu estou fazendo uma apresentação bonitinha e refazendo o primeiro capítulo. Até o fim de janeiro ou início de fevereiro, vou tentar postar pelo menos a apresentação, promessa de tigre XD._

_Ok, mas voltando ao assunto, eu tava com essa idéia na cabeça a dias, mas não sabia fazer um prólogo decente pra ela :P_

_Essas é mais uma das conhecidas fics, com fichas. Eu vou escolher as melhores, então caprichem nas fichas. E eu vou fazer o máximo possível para encaixar todas as garotas na fic._

_Aqui vai a ficha:_

_Nome:_

_Idade:_

_Apelido:_

_Data de Nascimento (Respeitem o signo que escolheram):_

_Signo(Não precisa ser o mesmo signo da armadura):_

_Armadura que deseja no santuário:_

_Lugar onde nasceu:_

_Local de Treinamento:_

_Aparência(Caprichem. Coloquem o máximo de detalhes que puderem. Sejam criativas e explorem ao máximo sua parte detalhista):_

_Altura:_

_Que roupas gosta de usar, quando não está de armadura(Pensem que vocês te que ter roupas para sair e roupas para ficar de bobeira por ai. Não se esqueçam das roupas de gala ;D)_

_Personalidade:_

_Maior Qualidade:_

_Maior Defeito:_

_Do que ela gosta:_

_O que ela detesta:_

_Mania:_

_O que faz no seu tempo livre (Vai as compras, dorme, treina, cuida da casa, procura namorado...):_

_Porque quis se tornar uma amazona celestial (Não me venham com coisinhas podres tipo "Porque sempre quis proteger o mundo". Eu mato a primeira que fizer isso. Falem um motivo convincente e pensem que um dos motivos é amor a sua Deusa. Este é o primeiro dos quesitos que vai me fazer ver quem merece ganhar o dourado ou não.):_

_Golpes (Sim vocês terão os golpes dos cavaleiros, mas para ficar diferente acho melhor vocês criarem novos golpes. Não criem nada muto Over Power**(1)**, pois se não mando a deliqüente pro tártaro.Preciso pedir que descrevam os golpes? Acho que não, né? XD. Segundo quesito para ver quem merece o dourado.):_

_História(Explorem sua criatividade de novo. Sejam convincentes.):_

_Qual a cor de suas asas**(2)**:_

_Dourado (Para não me enxerem o saco se não conseguirem o Dourado que querem, escrevam daqui para baixo, algo decente, convincente e com mais de um Dourado):_

_Como vão se conhecer na festa (Se conhecem enquanto dançam? Ele foi pegar uma bebida e viu você? Explorem a criatividade de novo. Terceiro quesito.): _

_O que ele vai achar de você:_

_O que você vai achar dele:_

_Como vai decobrir que está apaixonada por ele:_

_Como ele vai descobir que está apaixonado por você:_

_Vão se declarar como(Quarto quesito):_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Well aí está a ficha. Ela é a minha ficha mais complexa, porque vi alguma fichas por ai que me fizeram ter vontade de chorar. Então quero que vocês explorem o máximo sua criatividade e a sua parte detalhista. Quanto mais detalhes melhor._

_Vocês devem ter notado que eu coloquei alguns termos que algumas de vocês não conhecem e somente quem joga o RPG de CDZ no orkut (ou em outro lugar) deve ter ouvido falar._

_**(1):** OP - Uma pessoa OP, seria aquela que não aceita derrota, dando assim, golpes completamente absurdos e invencíveis... e saindo de ataques poderosos ilesos...  
seria tipo um cavaleiro com um poder de um "Deus"... e assim ninguem "poderia" derrotá-lo...  
_

_**(2):** Asas - Quando as amazonas Celestiais recebem suas armaduras, elas recebem da própria Ártemis, asas para explorarem o mundo. Por isso essas amazonas são também conhecidas como "Anjos Celestiais". Estas asas podem ser usadas tanto nas batalhas, quanto na vida normal (Sim, elas podem sair voando depois de uma briga com o namorado, ou sobrevoar a praia para relaxarem.)_

_Kisa: Acho que acabei -.-v_

_**Inner Kisa: Kisa, faltou a lista dos dourados, sua besta!**_

_Kisa: Bem lembrado, Inner!_

_**Inner Kisa: Senão fosse por mim, você estaria perdida**_

_Kisa: Metida U.U_

_**Inner Kisa: Escreve logo, anta!**_

_Kisa: Tá, tá!_

_**Lista dos Dourados:**_

_Shion: _

_Mú:_

_Aldebaran ( Escolham ele de livra e espontânea vontade, se não alguem vai ficar com ele, querendo ou não):_

_Saga:_

_Máscara da Morte:_

_Aiolia:_

_Shaka:_

_Dohko:_

_Milo:_

_Aiolos:_

_Shura:_

_Kamus:_

_Afrodite:_

_Por que o Kanon não está incluso? Simples. A Kisa também é filha de Ártemis e vai participar também._

_**Aqui também vai as constelações disponíveis para a escolha:**_

_Guardiã da Entrada:_

_Áries:_

_Touro:_

_Gêmeos (só há uma geminiana):_

_Câncer:_

_Leão:_

_Virgem:_

_Libra:_

_Sagitário:_

_Capricórnio:_

_Aquário:_

_Peixes:_

_Grande Mestra:_

_Por que Escorpião não está ai? Preciso responder? Não? Ótimo!_

_Última coisa antes de me retirar XD_

_Eu tenho as imagens das amazonas de Ouro. Então se eu conseguir vou modificar as armaduras douradas, para as armaduras celestiais e vou mudar a aparência delas, para a aparência a aparência das escolhidas._

_Torçam para que eu tenha sorte XP_

_Tá pronto, acabei!_

_Espero que está história agrade tanto, quanto "Rivals" agradou._

_Kisu, Kisu Ja Ne : _

_P.S: Por favor escrevam com um português decente T.T. Se possível corrijam as fichas no Word antes de mandarem. Se fizerem isso vão fazer uma autora feliz :D_

_Mas se não quiserem fazer isso, não tem problema XP_

_Era só um pedido inocente..._

_**Inner Kisa: (chuta a Kisa) Deixa as garotas escrevem!**_

_Kisa: (sai voando) X.x _


	2. Pergunta XD

_Tá eu esqueci de pedir isso na ficha antes, mas peço agora :D_

_**Eu estou autorizada a mudar armaduras, aparências ou qualquer outra coisa na fichas que vocês me mandarem, para adapta-las a fic?**_

_ë que tem fichas muito bos, mas só preisa mudar alguns detalhes para elas se encaixarem na fic._

_Então..._

_Posso ou não?_


	3. FINALMENTE, AS ESCOLHIDAS!

_**Escolhidas:**_

_Se que ninguém deve estar querendo ler o disclaimer, então vamos direto as listas._

_**Lista dos Dourados:**_

_Shion: Cherry Miluxa _

_Mú: Ryou-sama (Moça não se desespere O.o Pronto pegou o Muzito D)_

_Aldebaran: Felishia (:D Bem vinda a fic /o/)_

_Saga: erica-sama (Espero que não se importe em adotar o Saga!) _

_Kanon: Kisa_

_Máscara da Morte: Dark Elfe_

_Aiolia: shina(ponto)com (Site chato! U.U)_

_Shaka: Yami no Hime01_

_Dohko: Nicky Sama (Espero que não se importe em adotar o Dohko, Nicky! Sua personalidade se choca com a dele, e isso me dá idéias mirabolantes XD)_

_Milo: OoPrincess AdrômedaoO_

_Aiolos: Artemis de Libra_

_Shura: Naty-Chan50_

_Kamus: Dark.Ookami_

_Afrodite: Pure-Petit Cat_

_**Constelações:**_

_Guardiã da Entrada: erica-sama (Espero que não se importe em ser a Guardiã da Entrada. Adorei a sua ficha)_

_Áries: Nicky Sama (Athena está fazendo um péssimo trabalho mesmo U.u. Se importa de ficar com Áries?)_

_Touro: Cherry Miluxa (XD Eu ri muito com o comentário das bonecas. E pela sua personalidade achei que você combinava mais com Touro. Espero que não se importe)_

_Gêmeos: Yami no Hime01 (O.o Muito boa sua ficha, dona Yami O.o. Mereceu a vaga)_

_Câncer: Dark Elfe (Muito boa a sua ficha também, dona Elfe. Pegou a vaga de Câncer!)_

_Leão: Dark.Ookami (Seja bem vinda as fics da Kisa \o)_

_Virgem: Naty-Chan50 (Adorei a ficha moça! Bem vinda a mais uma fic XD)_

_Libra: Ryou-sama( Moça não se desespere e não se mate, pelo amor de Ártemis O.o)_

_Escorpião: Kisa_

_Sagitário: Pure-Petit Cat (Se a sua ficha tava ruim, nem quero imaginar a boa O.o. A ficha tava ótima, filha :P)_

_Capricórnio:Artemis de Libra_

_Aquário: Oo Princess Adrômeda oO_

_Peixes: Felishia_

_Grande Mestra: Shina(ponto)com_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Aí estão as escolhidas! Essa fic virou me xodó, então agora que eu tenho uma net só minha, posso postar com mais freqüencia!**_

_**A apresentção vai ser postada semana que vem, eu acho...**_

_**Espero que as meninas que eu mudei algumas coisa, não se importem mesmo XP**_

_**Yatta! Sábado passado (13/01) foi meu aniversário /o/**_

_**Ninguém me dá os parabéns? XD**_

_**Kisu, Kisu, Ja Ne :**_


	4. Um pedido inusitado e uma festa a vista!

_**A Sombra da Lua **_

_by: Kisa Sohma Hyuuga_

_Chapter I: Um pedido inusitado e uma festa a vista!**  
**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_

_**Santuário de Athena-Grécia**_

_Conhecido como o lugar onde a Deusa da Justiça reina para manter a paz no mundo. Protegido pelos 12 cavaleiros de Ouro, a elite que protege a reencarnação chata e mimada (Não pude resistir xD) de Athena._

_Apesar de ainda serem apenas 8:30 da manhã, todos os sonolentos cavaleiros de Ouro, estavam presentes no 13º templo._

_**Milo - **O que raios Athena quer as 8:30 da manhã!? Ainda é de madrugada!_

_**Afrodite - **Para um desocupado como você, ainda é. Mas saiba que não são todos que tem a vida resumida a mulheres e farra._

_**Saga - **Pela primeira vez, e espero que seja a última, eu vou concordar com o Afrodite. Acho que todos nós deveríamos começar a pensar mais na nossa vida amorosa._

_**Todos na sala -** O.Ov_

_**Aiolos - **Kanon, você deu alucinógenos para ele, hoje de manhã?_

_**Máscara da Morte - **Acho que nem os alucinógenos mais fortes fariam ele falar isso..._

_**Shion - **As vezes eu penso que todas estas guerras afetaram os cérebros de vocês._

_De repente eles escutam sons de sapatos batendo contra o solo e se calam. Não demora muito, e a Deusa da Justiça entra e senta-se em seu trono, com uma expressão em seu rosto que não podia indicar outra coisa que não fosse alegria._

_**Saori - **Bom, meus bravos cavaleiros, tenho ótimas notícias para vocês. Como recompensa pelas batalhas que vocês enfrentaram, irei dar a vocês duas semanas de folga!_

_**Todos na sala - **O.o_

_**Aiolia - **Acho que depois dessa, até o Saga parece absolutamente são..._

_**Saori - **Bom, mas antes disso tenho um pedido a fazer. Há uma inauguração de uma boate do neto de um velho amigo do me avô. Mas como terei de ir ao Japão em um jantar diplomático, não poderei ir. Então, gostaria de saber se vocês aceitariam ir até lá representar-me - disse a Deusa com uma cara inocente._

_**Quase todos na sala - **CLARO!_

_**Kamus - **Acho que não sei se é uma boa idéia..._

_**Milo - **Adoraríamos representá-la, senhorita! - fala o escorpiano tapando a boca do amigo._

_**Saori - **Obrigada! Sabia que poderia contar com vocês! - a deusa sai deixando 14 cavaleiros falando ao mesmo tempo. Todos, porém, com o mesmo pensamento: "Parece que vai ser uma longa noite..."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Santuário de Ártemis-Grécia**_

_**Anastasie - **Vamos sair? _

_**Cindy - **ISSO! Ótima idéia!! Não é legal?!_

_**Felishia - **Acho que não é bom, teríamos de deixar os templos desprotegidos..._

_**Himawari - **Mas sair deste lugar nos fará bem..._

_**Tsubassa - **É! Mas quem vai proteger Ártemis-sama?_

_**Maiara - **Ártemis é muito forte. E pelo que eu entendi, foi ela que nos deu umas semanas de folga, não?_

_**Samantha - ** Duas semanas para ser exata. "Ela mencionou algo sobre uma nova e intensa batalha contra a irmãzinha" . E para ser sincera eu adorei essa folga!_

_**Lílian - **É! Cansei de treinar o tempo todo!_

_**Helene - **Meninas, não vamos gritar._

_**Annukka - **Não deveríamos estar pensando aonde vamos hoje a noite? Eu quero sair para dançar!_

_**Catarina- **Eu também! Eu ouvi algumas iniciantes comentando sobre uma nova boate que abriu no centro! Dizem que é a melhor da cidade!_

_**Annely - **Eu topo! Sho... Não vai dizer nada?_

_**Shouri - **Vocês sabem que eu não me sinto bem nesse tipo de lugar..._

_**Dominique - **Mas você vai! Faz quanto tempo que não somos apenas simples mulheres? Não precisamos ser amazonas o tempo todo!_

_**Todas no recinto - **Apoiado!_

_**Annukka - **Acho que ao invés de ser amazona, Niki, você deveria ter virado política._

_**Dominique - **Sério? - uma enorme gota se formou na cabeça da amazona._

_**Samantha - **Então, como mestra do Santuário Celestial de Ártemis, ordeno que todas nós nos arrumaremos para irmos para a balada hoje a noite!_

_**Todas na sala - **É ISSO AÍ!_

_**Shouri - **Eu sinto que isso não vai dar certo..._

_**Annely - **Aí Sho... Deixa de ser pessimísta!_

_**Catarina - **Imagina o que pode acontecer durante essa festa - a canceriana tinha os olhos brilhando_

_**Anastasie - **Se duvidar alguém sai morto hoje..._

_**Cindy - **Depois a Shouri que é pessimísta_

_**Tsubassa - **Mas porque alguém morreria hoje?_

_**Lílian - **Porque aqui concentramos os maiores desastres em pessoa!_

_**Maiara - **Eu já estou vendo um pedaço na noite... Com certeza alguma de nós vai pagar um grande mico!_

_**Felishia - **Previsão fajuta! Pra que prever o óbvio?_

_**Himawari - **Ah...Gente... Não deveríamos estar escolhendo roupas e coisas do tipo?_

_Se faz um silêncio momentâneo no Salão da Grande Mestra do Santuário Celestial. Pena que ele não durou..._

_**Todas na sala - **AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!_

_E 14 garotas estabandas saem em direção aos seus respectivos templos. _

_Hoje, a noite prometia!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**N.A: **Um capítulo curtinho que servia somente pra apresentar as garotas. Aqui eu ainda não coloquei descrição física nenhuma, elas só vão ter uma aparência na hora da festa XD_

_Eu queria muito agradeçer a **oOo Princess Andrômeda oOo** que me cobrou e me motivou a escrever esse capítulo. Se não fosse ela, só em 2008, vocês iam ter o começo da fic XP_

_E também queria agradeçer a ela por ter sido a minha beta e corrigir meus errinhos XD_

_Espero que tenham gostado!_

_E a todas que me desejaram feliz aniversário, meus sinceros, Muito Obrigada!_

_Kisu, Kisu Ja Ne: _


End file.
